


Fugacious

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fugacious: adjective; fyo͞oˈɡāSHəs: tending to disappear; fleeting<br/>mid 17th century: from Latin fugax, fugac- (from fugere ‘flee’) + -ious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugacious

Not quite a panic attack. Sherlock took a deep breath and found John was draped over him, his head resting right over his heart. What if this is fugacious, a fleeting thing for him, like all his dates. I don't know. I don't do this. How do I know? Trust? How can this not be real? I hate not knowing...what if it isn't...

"Hey, slow down, love."  
"John?"  
"Breathe, deep breath, let it out slowly."  
"I need to know."  
"Know what?"  
"Uhm, is this, am I, damn. Am I enough for you?"  
"Enough?"  
"Is this 'it' for you?" (Damn, I just used air quotes at him)  
" 'It?' You mean you don't know if this is real."  
"I've never..."  
"Uh-huh?"  
"Feelings, I mean, I know what it feels like when you leave the room, or go away for a couple of days, or that time when that arse knocked you out with the brick and I saw you go down. I know it feels like my heart is walking around outside my body now...I just don't know if-"  
"It's the same for me?"  
"Uh-hummm."  
"Sherlock. What do you think I'm saying when I'm asking you to eat, or sleep? When I go chasing after you across rooftops, or buy milk or make tea or ignore whatever is lurking in the fridge?"  
"Oh."  
"Come here, love. Please, know, you are more than enough for me, you never cease to amaze me. There is not a day that goes by when I don't thank whatever gods or goddesses that may or may not exist made it possible for me to breathe the same air as you. I don't tell you because I thought you knew, and I'm crap at that kind of stuff. I'm so sorry-"  
Sherlock bent down and took his words from him in a single kiss.  
"No, I'm sorry, John. Some days I forget to observe. You are so different than other idiots-you know what I mean-"  
John answered his kiss with his own, then flipped Sherlock on his back, nuzzled behind one ear, then the other, kissed his eyelids, tip of his nose, left cheek, right cheek, chin, before returning to his mouth.  
"Yes, I do know what you mean, love. Sleep...or...."  
"Or."


End file.
